


Lion Heart

by MarvelGirl7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Character Death, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Love Triangles, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: The Snap took a lot of good people. Renee Stark blamed herself she felt guilt, pain and so much. She needed something, she wanted to feel again wanted to not hurt anymore.Bucky has always been in love with Renee but he felt he wasn’t good enough that she deserved better. Could this snap bring them together or tear them apart forever?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes X Renee Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Make Me Feel

Watching the woman Bucky loves smile and be happy makes Bucky’s heart thump fast. He smiles hearing her laugh and seeing that big beautiful smile of hers…

If only he was the one making her laugh, if only he was the one making her smile.

But he wasn’t instead he was…

Eddie Brock… Bucky really doesn’t like him and hates that he’s Renee’s boyfriend. But as Bucky sees it as long as she’s happy he’s happy.

Bucky has been in love with Renee since the events of Washington. She was kind and sweet and helped him out. She stuck up for him when it came to the murder of her parents chose him over her brother and now everything was finally okay. Tony had realized it truly wasn’t Bucky’s fault and things have been better ever since.

During all that time Bucky had fallen for Renee, those big brown eyes, that smile she was everything. But Bucky didn’t feel he deserved Renee that she deserved a better man, so he kept his feelings quiet and in doing so Renee met him, Eddie.

Sure, the relationship was still new in ways Renee and Eddie had only been together a few months now but still… Bucky was convinced this was it this was the end game for her.

Not wanting to see them laughing and smiling anymore Bucky wanders off in the compound. He thinks about it all when hears sniffles curious Bucky peeks around and sees little Peter Parker.

“Hey, Kiddo, you okay?” Peter looks up wiping his eyes he nods but looks away.

“Come on what’s wrong?” Peter sniffles and looks down.

“Ever since Renee started dating Eddie, I don’t see her as much… I don’t think Eddie likes me either.” Bucky frowns at that, Renee loves Peter a lot she always refers to him as her brother. Laying his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Peter but I’m here if you want to do something.” Peter smiles at that and looks at Bucky and looks over where Renee and Eddie were.

“You love Renee, don’t you? I see it with the way you stare at her.” Bucky chuckles small at Peter’s words as he looks over at Renee cuddled on Eddie’s lap.

“Yeah but she’s happy.” Peter scuffs and shakes his head.

“I hate him.” Bucky squeezes Peter’s shoulder as Peter just sighs.

“Come on let’s go get food.” Peter pipes up at that and smiles.

Renee lays her head on Eddie’s chest as she thinks about her life Eddie and she had been together 5 months now and she was curious about their future.

“Eddie… I was curious what do you see our future being? Do you see us having kids? Getting Married?”

Eddie takes a breath as he looks down at Renee he sighs.

“Babe, I like what we have but I don’t want kids or am I sure if I want marriage and all but I enjoy what we have right now. Is that enough?”

Renee looks down but nods.

“Yeah, Eddie sounds great.”

Peter and Eddie come back smiling as Renee looks up and smiles seeing them. Eddie had left a while ago

“Hey, boys what are you two up too?” Peter smiles small at Renee as sees no Eddie and smiles bigger.

“Hi, Doll.” Renee blushes at Bucky’s words and smiles at him.

“Hi, Buckaroo.” He flashes her a smile as they sit down next to her.

“Hey, Nee? Can we do something just us soon?” Renee looks over at Peter and sees his sad eyes and feels sad.

“Oh, Peter, of course, yes let’s do something.” Peter smiles big as he jumps up.

“Sweet I know what I want to do!” Peter runs off as Renee chuckles she looks over at Bucky as he smiles at her.

“Thank you for looking out for him I guess I didn’t realize I’ve been neglecting him.” She frowns as Bucky leans overtaking her hand.

“Hey, no don’t beat yourself up Doll, you didn’t know don’t worry please he understands.”

Renee squeezes his hand and just smiles

“We need to find you a girl, Buckaroo.” Bucky just shakes his head.

“Nah Doll I’m good. I’m happy where I’m at plus I got to keep an eye on you, Pete, Steve, and Sam.” Renee rolls her eyes but smiles.

“I’ve been thinking maybe I wanna go to Wakanda soon I feel at peace when I’m there.” Bucky lets out he had been missing his hut and his goats. Plus, Wakanda really did keep him at peace or well when was with Renee he thinks.

Renee looks at him her eyes full of wonder.

“Could I go sometime? I’ve wanted to see Wakanda so bad and you talk so highly of it.” Bucky’s heart speeds up as he nods.

“I’d love to show you Doll.”

Bucky walks by as he hears yelling. He looks and sees Peter looking sad sitting at the table as the yelling gets louder.

“How dare you Eddie, Peter and I have plans and you can either get over it or don’t bother.” Bucky makes a face.

“I just don’t get why your either busy with this Avengers stuff or wanting to hang around with Peter he’s not even your real brother.”

Bucky is about ready to march into there but hears Renee.

“Get out, do not talk to me for a while you hear me?” Bucky lets out a breath as Eddie storms out his eyes meet Bucky’s as he walks out. Renee slowly comes out and sees Peter she rushes over to him.

“Hey Pete, come on I’m sorry you had to hear that or see that. He’s just a jerk.” Peter looks up with sad brown eyes. Renee looks over at Bucky and feels embarrassed that everyone heard that.

“I’m sorry Nee… I don’t mean to cause problems….” Renee hushes him as she hugs him tight.

“You didn’t do anything he’s the one being a jerk. If he can’t accept that I have a life and family, then he isn’t the one for me.”

Peter hugs her tight as he sniffles, he looks at Bucky and makes a face.

“Could Bucky come with us? I’d feel better with Bucky.” Renee looks over at Bucky and smiles.

“Of course, he can Pete.”

Renee and Eddie were on a break she missed him a little bit, but she also had missed being with Peter and being with her friends a lot more. She didn’t realize how much she had missed everyone.

“You going to talk to lover boy?” Nat asks with a smirk as Renee chuckles as she thinks about it

“Eventually yes. Right now, things are going good maybe we need a break. I’ll talk to him soon.”

But Renee would never get that chance to talk to him. Someone had other plans.

Half of all living life forms had been wiped out by Thanos. He did what he said he would.

Renee was a wreck, losing Peter killed her she was distraught and angry she hated it all.

Wanda, Sam, Shuri, T’Challa, so many people were gone.

And Eddie too he disappeared with the snap. Renee was very conflicted about that. They were having issues sure but never wanted him to be hurt or in pain and now… he was gone too.

“Doll?” Renee looks up as Bucky slowly walks in and kneels by her trembling shaking body.

“It’s okay.” Renee just shakes her head as the tears fall down her face, she looks at Bucky as this feeling comes over her.

What was this feeling? She wasn’t sure. Grief? Despair? Pain? Maybe all of it but she needed something she needed to not feel anymore.

Crawling in Bucky’s lap she looks in his eyes.

“Make me Forget Bucky, make me forget this pain please.” 

As she presses her lips to his hoping for something. Hoping to just feel something for one moment, one second. She needed to feel alive again.

**Uhoh… What will happen next? Let me know what you think if you’d like to be added to my tag list let me know! Send me an ask or comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Let me know what you think!

The moment Bucky felt Renee’s lips on his he was in heaven he kissed her back he was lost in her sweet lips. When he realized what he was doing he couldn’t do this take advantage of her.

“Renee, Doll we can’t you’re just hurting.” Renee shakes her head as she kisses him deeply straddling his lap.

“Make me forget Bucky please make me feel something.” She kisses him deeply as her hands slide down his body. Bucky groans feeling her body on his.

“Renee… I…” He gives in to her kisses and touches as Renee fiddles with his clothes.

“I want this Bucky please.” She pleads as Bucky looks into her eyes; he knows he shouldn’t, but he wants this.

“Are you sure doll?” Renee nods as she cups his cheeks.

“Yes, Bucky.” She whispers as Bucky gathers her up and carries her to the bed, he lays her down as he kisses her all over. He takes his time kissing every inch of her body Renee whimpers and moans at his touch she cries out as she feels his fingers playing with her sensitive nub, he feels how wet she’s getting as he teases her with his fingers.

“Bucky! Please!” She cries out as Bucky looks up at her withering underneath him, he nods as he presses kisses to her again.

“You sure Doll? Tell me you want this?” Renee nods as she stares up at Bucky

“Yes, I want this Bucky.” He lets out a growl as he tears her pants off, she smirks at that as Bucky hovers over her the belt of his pants is heard as he unbuckles his pants his Red Henley tossed off Renee’s eyes take in his form his Adonis of a body.

“What is it Doll?” Renee just stares at him her eyes widen.

“I just… Wow.” She whispers as Bucky chuckles feeling a tiny bit proud as he pampers kisses all over her again. He stares in his eyes; he knows he shouldn’t be doing this but god it feels so right to be with her.

“Doll you are beautiful.” He whispers as Renee shivers as his hand trails her body, he nips her neck as Renee laughs a little at it as Bucky presses a kiss deeply to her. He spreads her legs apart as Renee wraps them around him.

Bucky can’t believe he was going to do this. He doesn’t even remember the last time he’s been with a woman he was nervous a bit he wanted to last wanted to be good for her. Taking a deep breath, he slowly thrusts inside her. He lets out a moan at the feel of being inside her.

Renee cries out the moment Bucky thrust inside her. She digs her nails deep in his back as Bucky starts to rock against her. Renee stares at Bucky as she cries out.

“Bucky harder! Please!” She pleads as Bucky speeds up rutting against her as Renee tightens her legs around him moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

“I want you to cum Doll. Cum on my cock can you do that?” Renee feels her walls tighten around Bucky’s cock as she cries out as she cums hard on his cock. Bucky nips her neck his teeth gently bite her as Renee cries out.

Bucky moans as he feels his release coming, he looks into Renee’s eyes as he cums inside feeling his body spent he collapses careful not to hurt Renee he pants as he strokes her cheeks.

“Wow Doll.” He whispers as Renee chuckles Bucky nuzzles her neck as she lets out a breath, he kisses her gently as Renee wraps her arms gently around him.

Renee stares at the sleeping form of Bucky her mind was racing. Was she bad for doing this? Did she cheat on Eddie? She looks over at Bucky he looked so peaceful sleeping she gently runs her fingers down his face. She leans over and kisses his head as she looks for some clothes, she finds that red Henley and slips it on and pulls pairs of leggings on.

She heads out into the kitchen

“Look at you doing the walk of the shame.” Renee jumps as Natasha’s eyes her as Renee sighs shaking her head.

“Not a walk of shame I’m just… confused and hoping I did the right thing.” Nat raises an eyebrow as Renee takes a seat eyeing her.

“I slept with Bucky I was feeling… I wasn’t feeling everything… Everything hit me all at once… I needed to feel something and now I’m worried did I do something bad?”

Natasha gets up and pulls Renee into a big hug as Renee just sighs Natasha pulls apart and stares in her eyes.

“Is sleeping with the man you’ve been crazy about a good idea?” Renee’s eyes wide as Nat smirks at her.

“I know you have been in love with Bucky forever, but you’ve been too scared to tell him, so you met Eddie and well…” Renee sighs as she looks down.

“I do care for and like Eddie, he’s a good…” Nat shakes her head.

“He’s a dick and frankly no you settled for him. I’m sorry he got snapped away, but Renee tell Bucky how you feel maybe it’s time you two could finally get together.” Renee shakes her head as she steps back from Natasha.

“No… Nat Bucky… He and I… It just wouldn’t work I’m sure he regrets last night anyway. We’ll talk about it and everything will go back to normal.”

Natasha sighs getting annoyed with Renee and Bucky both.

Bucky feels Renee’s side of the bed cold as he sets up. He looks around seeing his Henley gone. He chuckles as he slips on his pants and heads out his nose twitches at the smell of something wonderful as he stops seeing Renee in his Henley his eyes roam her form. He smiles seeing her.

“Hey, Doll, smells good.” Renee stops and smiles at him as she walks over to him.

“Hey Buckaroo.” He pulls her in his arms as he stares at her.

“About last night Doll…” She shakes her head.

“I know you regret it I understand I shouldn’t have done that.” Bucky shakes his head as he cups her cheeks.

“I don’t regret it Doll… I just… What do you want moving forward?”

Renee wasn’t sure what to say…. Her thoughts were going crazy. Bucky… did he even like her in that way? Not even a week ago she was dating Eddie… No… She couldn’t… She looks at Bucky and takes his hand.

“What if we were sex only? Like a friends with benefits?”

Bucky looks down friends with benefits he knows he shouldn’t agree but if it meant he could at least be with Renee in some form he’d take it.

“Sure, Doll that sounds nice.” Renee nods as Bucky gently kisses her head. She smiles at him taking his head.

“Come I made you breakfast.”

Bucky nods and follows her wondering if this was the right thing. But at the same time, he gets to be with the woman he loves in away.

Since the snap things have been quiet. Steve is still in his trying to fix the snap mode. Tony feels defeated and Natasha is burying herself in work.

Renee watches Bucky punch the punching bag. Being beefy her eyes peek over the book she was reading. She watches as Bucky is sweaty.

“Doll? You enjoy watching me?” Renee looks up blushing like crazy.

“Ah yes I was.” Bucky smirks as he strips off his shirt, he tosses it as he saunters over.

“I need a shower you wanna join me?” Renee drops her book and rushes over to him Bucky smirks as he lifts her up her legs wrapping around him. He kisses her deeply as he grips her hips.

“You taste like berries Doll.” Renee laughs as Bucky carries her into the shower. Her heart beating fast as Bucky pins her against the wall.

“I’m going to make you scream.” He nips her ear as Renee moans feeling her panties getting wet.

“Please.” She whimpers as Bucky chuckles stroking her cheek and trailing his finger down her.

“Come strip let’s get clean.” He whispers as Renee in a daze starts to undress. What was happening to her? She follows Bucky into the shower as he once again pins her against the wall. Renee wraps her legs around him as Bucky enters her fast and hard.

“BUCKY!” Renee screams as Bucky thrusts hard into her pounding into her against the wall as the water showers down on them.

Bucky moans in her neck as he thrust hard and fast in and out of her.

“Fuck Doll you feel so good around my cock.” He purrs in her ear as Renee closes her eyes feeling a wave come over her.

“Bucky I can’t.” She cries out as Bucky tightens his hold on her his metal hand snakes down and starts rubbing her clit as he pumps faster in her.

“Cum Doll cum.” Renee cries out as she cums hard around him Bucky nips her neck his teeth barley pierce her skin as Renee throws her head back against the wall. Her body shaking as she stares in his eyes.

“Cum Bucky just let it go.” She whispers sending him over the edge as he shoots his load deep inside her. Renee looks at Bucky as he smirks picking her up.

“Come on Renee let’s get cleaned up.” He smirks as Renee blushes.

“You scrub my back Buckaroo?” He presses a kiss to her lips.

“I’ll scrub whatever you want Doll.”

As Bucky carries her into the hot water. Renee feels something inside her as she lays her head on his chest. This is just sex, Renee, nothing more remember that. But her heart wasn’t agreeing.

**=====================**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they are very steamy hehe what is instore for these two hmmm


End file.
